five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage The Crocodile
Rage The Crocodile is a Crocodile Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Skillet - Monster He Has Black Rough Scales and a White Belly Goes Down to His Tail, His Shoulders and Tail Have Red Spikes, His Eyes are Dark Red, Each Foot Has 3 White Spikes For Toes Withered Version: Rage The Crocodile Has a Few Dents on His Limbs, Half of His Tail is Missing The Suit, He Has a Rip Across His Chest, Most of His Spikes on His Tail and Shoulders are Cracked or Broken, His Left Foot and Left Arm are Also Missing It's Suit, His Left Eye is Cracked and The Suit on His Lower Jaw is Beginning to Fall Off. Toy Version: His Scales are Light Green Now, Along With His Eyes Being Light Brown. He Wears a Black Bowtie, He Has a Slighty Less Muscular Appearence. His Jaws are Not So Wide Phantom Version: He is Missing His Left Forearm, Left Hand and Right Eye. He is Badly Burnt. His Right Shoulder, Both Legs Below Half of Way of The Knees, and Entire Tail is Missing It's Suit, All of The Spikes on His Shoulders and Tails are Cracked, The Ones on His Right Shoulder are Mostly Broken. Nightmare Version: His White Belly is Now Metallic Gray, His Jaws are Wider, He is Missing The Suit on His Lower-Legs and Feet. His Spikes are Bloody and More Jagged, His Left Eye is Black With a Dark Red Pupil Withered Toy Version: His Right Hand is Missing, He Has a Huge Rip on His Chest and a Smaller One on His Left Arm, He is Missing Suit on His Lower Jaw. He Has a Few Wires Hanging Out Under His Left Eye. His Endoskeleton is Rusty Phantom Toy Version: He Is Missing Both Hands, His Left Leg, Lower Jaw, Right Foot are Missing It's Suit, He is Very Burnt, His Endoskeleton is Slighty Burnt, His Bowtie is Ripped Nightmare Toy Version: He Looks Like Exactly, Instead with Light Brown Eyes, Light Green Scales, And Only Missing The Suit on The Lower Part of His Right Leg, He Also Wears a Burnt Bowtie, His Eyes are Black, The Left One Has a Red Pupil, The Right One Has a Brown Pupil Fredbear Version: He Isn't Very Different From His FNAF 1 Model, But He Has a Dusty Black Bowtie, Smoother Scales and Less-Wider Jaws Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes, Teeth and Muscles. He is Missing The Suit on His Forearms and Hands. He Has a Hanging Lower Jaw Golden Version: He is Golden With Black Muscles, His Right Arm Below The Shoulder is Missing It's Suit, His Eyes are Completely Black and Dripping Oil. He is Covered in Loose Wires Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With His Jaws Not Wide and His Scales are a Little Bit Darker Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Extremely Rusty and Stained With Blood, His Lower Jaw is Broken and He is Missing The Suit on His Thighs and Upper-Arms. He Has Jagged Bloody Teeth Demolished Version: He is Missing His Forearms and Hands With Wires Hanging Out. He Has a Massive Rip on His Torso and Upper-Jaw. He is Also Missing His Eyes and Left Leg. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Upper-Arm, Right Thigh and Right Foot Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Black Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. She Still Has Her Muscles, Her Jaws are Less Wide and Her Eyes are More Dim